gdp_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
GDStan Culture
This is not to be confused with the Culture of GDStan, which is briefly summed up here. GDStan Culture, officially the United GDStani Culture, is the Cultural Development part of GDStan 2030. GDStan culture promotes a "united GDStani identity" based upon a culture that is a blend of traditional internet culture, Object Shows, and stuff GD likes. History GDStan is an ethnically and culturally diverse country, mainly consisting of Uyghurs, Tibetans, and Mongolians. Given the little unity among the three distinct peoples of the country, GD immediately set out to work on uniting these peoples culturally as soon as the Randomness Declaration was made official. Although the implementation of GDStan culture was supposed to begin as soon as GDStan was independent, World War 3 prevented it until after the war. In the 2030s, the implementation of GDStan culture was made part of the Cultural Development program of GDStan 2030. Since then, GDStan Culture has become somewhat popular throughout GDStan, with at least several million GDStan citizens regarding themselves as "GDStani" by 2040. What is in it, exactly? GDStan Culture mainly consists of a belief that technological advancement is required for the nations future, and that object shows are the superior form of entertainment. During its development, it unintentionally picked up parts of corporate culture, mainly from GD Inc, and much of GDStan culture has come to revolve around how the employees of GD Inc generally act. Language Most GDStanis have taken up English as a primary or secondary language. As GDStan culture promotes internet and object show culture, and the internet is mainly in English, GDStan 2030 has promoted the use of English and its potential use as the national language. Literature GDStani literature mainly revolves around object show fanfiction and plots for animated object shows. As expected from the use of the word "fanfiction", most GDStani literature can be unappealing to the average reader. Although unintentional, GDStani writers have begun writing works of alternate history and universes, mainly due to GDs love for it in his early years. Art GDStani art mainly revolves around object shows, as usual. However, most GDStani artists also have some sort of experience with drawing scenery and landscapes, mainly as a result of not wanting to draw their Objects in a blank white void. Architecture Mainly modern, postmodern, and neo-futurist architecture. Architecture is boring, though. Theater No. Music GDStani music hasn't been developed much outside of object show soundtracks, but outside of that, it has mainly been an attempt to merge throat singing with modern forms of music, like dubstep or something. Dance Any and all forms of dance is permitted, just as long as it isn't seizure-esque. Cinema Movies mostly about Objects and adaptations of object shows. Broadcasting Television has become popular in GDStan, mainly due to GDStan culture. GDStani television mainly consists of object shows, news shows, and talk shows. There's probably an entire page to be written about television in GDStan, it truly is unlike any other. Science and technology Main article: GD Inc Education Main article: GDStan#Education Religion Main article: Coineedle#Coineedlism National holidays GDStanis celebrate a number of national holidays. As part of the Cultural Development program, These national holidays are only in effect for declared GDStanis, and only GDStanis get their privileges, such as not having to go to work or school. Names GDStanis can name themselves whatever they want, as long as its not dumb or clearly meant to cause offense. Fashion and dress Casual clothes will do, thanks. Sports Although GDStan has no official sport, horse racing and e-sports have quickly become favorites. Cuisine Eat whatever, as long as it keeps you alive. Social class and work Every GDStani identifies themselves as middle class, but the government has not bothered to check if that's really the case. Lifestyles of most GDStanis are generic urban life, although GD Incs corporate culture has managed to shape that just a bit. Most GDStanis either work at GD Inc or at factories to make consumer goods. Military culture Although GDStan has a barely functioning army, it has emphasized the importance of the military to its people, as they were the only people keeping the desolate, remote, and low populated nation alive. Government role Main article: GDStan#Politics Influence As GD and the National Assembly have used modern technology in massive ways to spread their influence, almost all of GDStan has been affected by GDStan Culture in one way or another. Around 80% of GDStan citizens that could be reached watched object shows, and nearly the same amount saw scientific advancement as the way to go.